gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Master Tommy
HE REGRESADO :D ESTE USUARIO ESTÁ CASTIGADO Y SOLO PUEDE USAR LA COMPUTADORA LOS FINES DE SEMANA. YA TERMINÉ DE RE-MAKEAR GRAND THEFT AUTO MASTERS VICE CITY Y GRAND THEFT AUTO MATERS LIBERTY CITY. LÉELAS, MUCHO MEJORES. SE AVECINA FABIAN VERCETTI. ATENCIÓN: MI PÁGINA HA SIDO REDUCIDA, PARA QUE SOLO APAREZCAN COSAS IMPORTANTES Y NOTICIAS QUE QUIERO QUE SEPAN. Si a través de la página descubres que casi siempre digo Gángsters, no pienses que soy un tarado chupapollas como OG Loc. Ficha personal * Nacionalidad: Argentina * Mi nombre: * Wiki Año: 1 de Julio. *'Primera edición antes de registrarme:' The Sicilian Gambit *'Primer artículo antes de registrarme:' The Sicilian Gambit *'Primera edición registrado:' Baloncesto *'Primer artículo registrado:' Bringing the House Down Favoritos *'Mi Historia Favorita:' Omertà - De Mascaracan (no hay ninguna mejor que ésta) * Mi Ciudad Ficticia Favorita: Vice City * Banda favorita: Grove Street Families * Mafia favorita: Leone * Emisoras Favoritas:Flash FM (GTA: VC). Flashback FM (GTA 3). K-DST (GTA: SA). Flashback FM (GTA: LCS). Flash FM (GTA: VCS). En síntesis, soy un flashero. * Mi articulo preferido: Shogun Showdown (me siento feliz y orgulloso por crearlo, pero no me siento orgulloso por la persona con la cual lo creé). * Misión favorita: Mantén cerca a tus amigos * Mi vehiculo favorito: Banshee (estilo Vice City) * Mi arma favorita: Volcan Minigun (búsquenla como Minigun) * Mis juegos Favoritos de la Saga Grand Theft Auto: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. * Mi número favorito: 4. * Mi personaje favorito: Thomas Vercetti. * Cumpleaños: 13 de Octubre. * Mi canción favorita: Yesterday (The Beatles). * Mi canción favorita de alguna radio GTA (no están en orden de preferencia): Hold The Line (Toto - GTA: SA) / Four Little Diamonds (Electric Light Orchestra - GTA: VC) / From Here to Eternity (Giorgio Moroder - GTA: LCS) / Gloria (Laura Brignian - GTA: VCS) / She's on Fire (Giorgio Moroder, alguien más - GTA 3) Yo: Master Tommy ¡¡Hola!! Mi nombre es Master Tommy (antes conocido como Gángster Tommy). Soy el burócrata de la mejor wiki de historias. Tengo 12 años (nací en el 1997) y mi fecha de nacimiento es el 13 de Octubre. Mi color favorito es el azul, y al igual que muchos me gustan bandas clásicas (Queens, The Beatles, Phil Collins,Creedence Clearwater Revival, etc). Mi intención es ayudar lo más posible esta Wikia. Soy fanático de Tommy Vercetti (Mi nombre lo dice), y mi juego favorito es el Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Mi cudad favorita es Vice City. Vivo en Argentina. Mi auto favorito es el Banshee (estilo Vice City) y mi moto preferida es la PCJ-600. Mi arma preferida es la MP5. Mi Historia en esta wiki Yo no conocía Grand Theft Auto, no vivía Grand Theft Auto. Mi vida era distinta. Todo me cambió cuando en el año 2006 un amigo del colegio me invitó a su casa y me mostró un juego en su Play Station 2... un juego que quedará en mi por siempre. No, no era el famoso Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. No, no era el querido por lo chicos llamado Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. No, no era con el cual empezó lo mejor de GTA, el Grand Theft Auto III. No, no era ninguno de esos, los famosos. Mi vida cambió cuando en esa PS2 la luz de encendido se puso, y tres hermosas R con una estrella aparecieron. Primero aparecieron varios taxis y una R. Luego varios coches de policía y otra R, y luego tres ambulancia dejando otra R más. Mi amigo apagó la luz y una hermosísima música empezó. El mejor logo del mundo apareció. Grand Theft Auto. Y sin dejar tiempo para pensar, abajo apareció un Liberty City Stories. Así cambió mi vida... Luego conocí el Grand Theft Auto III, y luego el Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, mi favorito. Luego conocí los demás. Me enamoré perdidamente de esta saga. Un día, navengando en la web. Buscaba información del que para mí se llamaba "Tomás Vercceti" (encima mal dicho) y encontré esta wikia, apenas con unos ochocientos o novecientos artículos. Me fasciné. Pero luego de buscar lo que quería la dejé. Un día recordé esta página y regresé. Decidí registrarme. ¿Qué nombre me pondría? Tenía que ser el mejor, uno que demostraba lo que era, lo libre que era. Le hice un último homenaje a mi antihéroe favorito, y puse Tommy. Pero algo faltaba. En ese mismo momento fui a jugar un minuto al Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas en la PS2 y disparé. Un mensaje apareció. Había ganado el nivel de Gángster con las armas. Salté de la habitación y corrí al PC. Puse Gángster Tommy y toqué al "Registrarse". Nuevamente había cambiado mi vida. El día enterior había modificado The Sicilian Gambit, así que mi primera edición registrado no me fue un problema. Fue Baloncesto. Luego creé mi primer artículo, Bringing The House Down. Me dio la bienvenida Xabier, a quién yo confundía con su apodo, BarbaRoja. Y conocí a un tal Mike-GTA, que yo no sabía que dentro de muy poco se convertiría en mi mejor amigo. Me hizo una firma y empezé a editar a lo loco, participar en concursos, nominar y votar, etc. Mi vida volvió a cambiar cuando descubrí la sección que más amo de esta wikia: "Historias". Leí mi primera historia, Omertà, de Mascaracan. Sigue siendo hasta ahora la mejor historia de todas, superando las mejores historias de los mejores escritores, que somos Sobrevivir de Bigdaddi, Traición de Piro96 y Grand Theft Auto Masters San Andreas de mí, aparte de la gran historia Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Returns de TOTO.INC. Precisamente, había hecho una saga de historias, las Grand Theft Auto Masters, de las mejores. Pasó un año de mi registro en esta wikia y gané el puesto de Patrulla (posteriormente lo perdí), conocí grande personas como AbbeySP, Yubel270797, ClaudeGTA3 y más. Pero aún así con el tiempo admito que hice muchísimas estupideces que delataban lo pequeño que soy y la falta de experiencia que tengo. Pero estoy dispuesto a remediarlo. Me unieron al staff de historias (ahora borrado), y cree una wiki de historias GTA, bajo el nombre Grand Theft Auto Historias Wiki. Ahora he vuelto a comenzar de cero y terminaré mis proyectos para así mejorar esta gran encyclopedia. Todavía no me arrepiento de lo que les dije a algunos usuarios que no nombraré porque se que tengo razón en ello. ¡Aguanten la Grand Theft Encyclopedia y Grand Theft Auto y las mujeres de lo "clubes" en GTA IV! Mi música preferida Mi música preferida no es el rock, el punk o el rap. La música que me gusta son los Pops, R&B, Soul, Disco, Electronic, Techno, New Wave, Rock, Rock Metal, Heavy Metal y lentos de los 80' (TODO DE LOS 80). Esa música me hace sentir muy bien, en mi ambiente. Me encantan The Beatles, es de los 60' pero es my favorita. Mi segunda banda preferida es Toto, es música buena. También me gustaban A Flock of Seagulls, pero cuando le vi la cara al cantante en un video dejo de gustarme. También me gustan bastante los Blues de los 50'. Les mando un saludo a todos, y si quieren hablarme solo usen mi página de discusión Estilos de imaginación de personajes y trama *Primera imaginación: Continuación o preludio de algún protagonista de la saga GTA. *Segunda imaginación: Los mismos personajes de juegos, pero con algún puñadito de nuevas identidades. *Tercera imaginación: Muchísimos personajes inventados, pero apun así con personajes de los juegos. Recomendación de historias. Cada una de las que recomiendo tienen una razón de por qué hacerlo *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Returns - TOTO.INC - Sólo recomiendo la versión original, para que se vea la imaginación que nadie puede llegar a tener, exepto las mujeres. La versión nueva no tiene algo para que crea recomendable. *Sobrevivir en Liberty City - ClaudeGTA3 - Para la ortografía. Aquellos que sean estrictos en ese tema, la historia es la mejor para recomendar en sentido ortográfico. ¿Qué recomendaría de la saga Masters? *Grand Theft Auto Masters San Andreas - La imaginación que no aparece en GTA. En el sentido de que el protagonista tiene sueños y pesadillas, y a veces hace cosas (tales como caretas) que en GTA no pasaron nunca. *Grand Theft Auto Masters London - La ambientación según el año, la ortografía y la redacción. *Grand Theft Auto Masters Liberty City - La redacción tan impecable, que parece sacada de un libro. *Grand Theft Auto Masters Vice City - Nada. No le veo algo destacable sobre sus historias hermanas. Mis viejos premios Premios de Propuesta para Misiones destacadas: Premios de Propuesta para Historias destacadas: Premios de Usuario Del Mes: Cumpleaños: Wikiaños: He recibido una pequeña felicitación de Nikobellic.2810. Premios de Concursos: Premios individuales: Premios especiales: }} Porcentajes (Verde si tengo, azul si tengo emulado y rojo si no tengo) Grand Theft Auto (Personal Computer):0% Grand Theft Auto (Sony PlayStation):0% Grand Theft Auto (Nintendo Game Boy Color):0% Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 (Sony PlayStation):0% Grand Theft Auto: London 1961:0% Grand Theft Auto 2 (Personal Computer):0% Grand Theft Auto 2 (Sony PlayStation):0% Grand Theft Auto 2 (Nintendo Game Boy Color):0% Grand Theft Auto III (Sony PlayStation 2):0% Grand Theft Auto III (Personal Computer):0% Grand Theft Auto III (Microsoft Xbox):0% Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (Sony PlayStation 2):99% Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (Personal Computer):99% Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (Microsoft Xbox):0% Grand Theft Auto Advance:60% Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (Sony PlayStation 2):0% Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (Personal Computer):0% Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (Microsoft Xbox):0% Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (Sony PlayStation Portable):0% Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (Sony PlayStation 2):100% Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (Sony PlayStation Portable):0% Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (Sony PlayStation 2):55% Grand Theft Auto IV (Sony PlayStation 3):0% Grand Theft Auto IV (Microsoft Xbox 360):0% Grand Theft Auto IV (Personal Computer):0% Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned: 0% Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony: 0% Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars (Nintendo DS):0% Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars (Sony PlayStation Portable):0% Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars (Apple IPod Touch):0% Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars (Apple IPhone):0% Mi firma :Mike-GTA Studios™ Todos los derechos reservados al autor. Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Usuarios Argentinos Categoría:Mejores Usuarios Categoría:Usuarios con Infoboxes